Sick of this Shit
About Sick of this Shit was a 3 player campaign that ran in two parts between 2013 and 2017. Sick of this Shit games typically ran about 4 hours (which great exceptions), and were broken up into 4 seasons. Part 1 of the campaign saw the foundation of their own company, which was later spun off into the Sick of this Shit Incorporated campaign. Characters The team after which the campaign was named consisted originally of Anema E. Core, Zugs McFlair, Doraleous, and Reelojawair. However, over the years since their formation, the team gathered several others: * Gustavo Gonzales * Kel'an L'ornel * Grumble Fist-patrick * Crumble Fitzpatrick * Viralious NPCs Sessions Part 1 (2013-2015): The Campaign Season 1: Welcome to Quelmar Season 1 revolved around the characters introduction to Quelmar and ended with them slaying their first dragon. In this season we saw them meet each other, save Rwendia from Kleckless Racoba, start a coup in Quarrytown, free Reelo's cousin, and get trapped in an ancient temple underground. Season 2: Journey through Fire and Frost Season 2 revolved around supernatural phenomenon and saw them explore new continents and witness terrible events. In this season we saw them fight off a siege in Rwendia, escort the survivors to a sanctuary town, save that sanctuary town from a draconian menace, kill werewolves, make new friends, travel to the ice continent breme, and ultimately witness Kleckless' return as he kills Doraleous' family. Season 3: Politics and Portal Tricks Season 3 revolved around political intrigue and plane-jumping, featuring two of the more famous plot lines (Sneerwell and the Tovag Baragu). Season 4: The Oppidan War Their last season brought them back to their roots, as they explored the two most important areas of Season 1 years later, and saw how their actions effected both Quarrytown (or Minetown as they remembered it) and the Oppidan peninsula. Part 2 (2015-2017): The Cinematic Series After founding their company and moving away from their heroic days, the Cinematic Series were a group of one-off games held on holidays and other important times of the year. Each of these revolved around a particular villain, theme, or battle, and typically ran between 5 and 7 hours. Movie 1: Return to the Planes Took place in the year 699 PR and saw the reunion of the Sick of this Shit characters after 6 years of separation. The final appearance of the Tovag Baragu in the campaign, the players continued their plane jumping, eventually landing in the same universe and plane. Movie 2: Sick of this Tabletop A crossover session!? This movie saw the players of Sick of this Shit cross paths with the world of Towson Tabletop. Following their escape from the Tovag in the first movie, the team was happy to be back in the home plane, but not their own time. The plane-jumping shenanigans had displaced them almost 100 years from their starting point, where they learned of Kragnux and Tiamat. Even going as far as to fight an aspect of the latter while defending the city of Dolmvay. Towards the conclusion of this adventure, Zugs saw his dragon Darastrix switch sides in combat, after a convincing talk with the goddess Tiamat, Darastrix decided to help her destroy the city. Movie 3: The Fall of Zugs Part one, "To Save a Pendergras" saw the players reunited with a 100 year older Anema and Colin, the latter now in a hulking warforged form. Colin is taken to Breme where the team faces the Krampus and works to bring Atnas back to his workshop so that all their wishes can come true. Tragedy strikes when the Krampus turns Zugs away from the curse of evil, changing his alignment to be good. Part two, "Player's Choice" saw Zugs McFlair and the team track down his own dragon Darastrix, and after fighting various ghost dwarves in Steelhand Hall, Zugs finally found his mark. The two argued and battled over whose side they were on, desperate to make peace with each other, but ultimately Zugs couldn't join Darastrix, and his former best-friend and partner in stealth followed his birthright, joining Tiamat and the other Chromatic dragons. After failing to capture or kill Darastrix, Zugs burned the rest of his thieves cloaks and tools and accepted his new good persona. Movie 4: Tiamat's Return A two-session cinematic event, the first session showed Anema E. Core and his new ragtime team of heroes in the year 740 PR including Crumble, Grumble, and Viralious. The group of them hunted down a team of Dracoliches. In the second part of the series, Anema, 50 years later and reunited with Zugs and Doraleous, returned to the very spot he visited long ago, and together the team witnessed (and attempted to stop) the return of the great dragon goddess Tiamat. While failing to stop Tiamat's return, the combined forces of Sick of this Shit and their B-Team (Crumble, Grumble, Viralious) did impede the resurrection, though in the process, Anema would give his own life. Along the way they meet Reelojawair's grandson, Reelo III. Movie 5: Sick of this Shit Legends: Doraleous Kleckless Racoba returns! Movie 6: Sick of this Shit Legends: Zugs McFlair Krampus returns! Zugs faces his greatest successes and failures of his past, and his selfless actions redeem himself, to such a point that the Raven Queen welcomes him back into the Shadowfell, gifting him a new Darastrix, and a quiet home he can live out his remaining years in retirement, at peace with his demons. Movie 7: Sick of this Shit Legends: Anema E. Core Zugs returns! At the end of the world, one elf faces his legacy, his history, and his immortal mortality.Category:Campaign